Die Schreibblockade
by Angelina Fenwick
Summary: Eine arme Autorin leidet unter Schreibblockade...und manche PotterCharaktere sind da auch nicht sonderlich hilfreich...


_Disclaimer: Nix meins...blabla...JKR...großartige Autorin...alle Rechte...ich kein Geld...sie dafür um so mehr._

_A/N: Sodala. Da bin ich mal wieder. Warum es von mir relativ lange (für meine Verhältnisse) keinen Text mehr gab? Ganz einfach: Ich hab eine furchtbare Schreibblockade °heul°°flenn°_

_Jedenfalls habe ich diesen sehr kranken Text als Therapie geschieben. Hoffe, dass ich bald wieder die Texte schreiben kann, die ich eigentlich vor hatte. _

_Auch wenn dieser Text unmöglich ist, widme ich ihn (in alphabetischer Reihenfolge) **AlyshaNemesis, BineBlack, moony4ever aka moons und RemusBride auch genannt Heidi**, die hier Erwähung finden, und hoffe dafür nicht erschlagen zu werden °Hundeblick aufsetz°_

_Und jetzt zu meinem kleinen Problem..._

* * *

Ich hasse Schreibblockaden.

"Eine Schreibblockade oder auch Schreibhemmung ist ein psychisches Phänomen, das in der Schwierigkeit oder Unmöglichkeit besteht, einen Text mit bestimmtem Inhalt bzw. bestimmtem Ziel aufzuschreiben." Meint zumindest Wikipedia. Schwierigkeit finde ich leicht untertrieben. Unmöglichkeit finde ich schon treffender. Und psychisch? Werd ich jetzt schon verrückt?

_"Jetzt erst?"_

Klappe, Sev! Ich versuche gerade meine Situation zu erklären. Also bitte.

Wo war ich? Ach ja: Schreibblockaden. Sind fies. Ich weiß, was ich gern schrieben würde, aber es will nicht aufs Papier. Ich starre es an und die Worte wollen nicht kommen. Naja, tröstlicher Weise befinde ich mich da in guter Gesellschaft. Dostojewski, Hemingway, Douglas Adams...sie alle litten auch darunter. Und Hemingway erhielt 1954 sogar den Literaturnobelpreis. Wie man sieht, nichts ist unmöglich.

_"Ich denke nicht, dass es Ihnen jemals möglich sein wird, einen solchen Preis zu erhalten."_

Danke, Sev. Diese aufbauenden Worte hab ich jetzt echt gebraucht.

_"Ich wollte Ihnen nur die Realität vor Augen führen."_

Danke, SEV!

_"Nun, bei der Erfindung solcher Figuren brauchen Sie sich meines Erachtens nach nicht sonderlich wundern." °deutet auf Jo°_

_"Was soll das heißen, SNIV?"_

_"Aber, aber, Miss Black. Ich decke hier einzig und allein Tatsachen auf."_

_"Noch ein Wort und ich brech dir deine krumme, verrotzte,..."_

Bitte Jo! Es reicht!

_"Tschuldigung."_

Wie soll man mit diesem undisziplinierten Haufen auch einen anständigen Text zusammen bringen?

_"Würdest du mehr über mich schreiben, Süße, hättest du das Problem nicht."_

Ach nein? Tut mir Leid, Pads, aber das bezweifle ich.

_"Jetzt klingst du wie Moony."_

Danke.

_"Warum schreibst du überhaupt? Es gibt doch noch viel schönere Dinge, die man machen kann. Wir könnten zum Beispiel..."  
_

SIRIUS!

_"...Karten spielen?" °unschuldig grins°_

Ach Pads. Ich versuche hier gerade eine Schreibblockade los zu werden. Ich schreibe gerne.

_"Bedeuerlicherweise."_

Das habe ich jetzt mal überhört, Severus.

_"Auch dies ist bedeuerlich."_

_"Du hast gehört was sie gesagt hat, Snivellus. Klappe, oder ich..."_

_"Oder was, Black? Pinkelst du mir dann ans Bein?"_

_"Na warte!"_

Schluss jetzt, alle beide! Das ist hier kein Kindergarten! Sirius, steck den Zauberstab weg. Sev, geh weiter Gift mischen oder was du sonst so machst. Und, Pads, warum beschäftigst du dich nicht auch irgendwie? Du könntest dich zur Abwechslung mal sinnlos betrinken oder so.

_"Keine schlechte Idee. Ich nehm dann einmal "Sex on the Beach"." °grins° "Und einen Cocktail."_

Merlin! Ich krieg Kopfschmerzen. Warum gehst du nicht mal jemand anders auf die Nerven? Remus zum Beispiel?

_"Geht nicht."_

Warum?

_"Du hast ihn an Heidi verborgt. Schon vergessen?"_

Oh ja! Und ich hab mich schon gewundert, warum seit Tagen kein Buch mehr aus meinem Regal verschwunden ist. Ähm...dann geh zu moons, die freut sich sicher.

_"Ja klar. Sie nennt sich auch nur rein zufällig moony4ever. In Wirklichkeit steht sie ja nur auf mich."_

Stimmt eigentlich. Ich kann dich ihr wirklich nicht antun.

_"Hey!"_

Wie wäre es mit Bine?

_"Ola! Du hast ja auch mal gute Ideen!"_

Wie reizend das zu bemerken, Sirius.

_"Nicht war? Bin dann mal weg."_

Ja ja, geh nur. Und lass dir Zeit.

So, wieder bin ich völlig aus dem Konzept geraten. Konzept? Moment, hatte ich überhaupt...naja egal. Jedenfalls sind Schreibblockaden extrem nervig und...

_"Lina?"_

WAS?

_"Hast du 'ne Kippe?"_

Nein, Josephine, hab ich nicht. Ich bin zufällig Nichtraucherin, falls es dir entfallen sein sollte.

_"Nicht diesen Namen! Warum musstest du mir überhaupt diesen Namen verpassen? Klingt ja nach alter Omi."_

Also ich fand ihn schön.

_"Klar, du heißt ja nich so."_

Ja, leider.

_"Also keine Kippe?"_

Nein.

_"Merlin! Was hat die überhaupt?"_

_"Dies habe ich mich allerdings auch schon gefragt. Ihre Küche lässt sich kaum als Laborium verwenden. Nicht mal anständige Kessel sind hier zu finden. Ich hätte bei Joanne bleiben sollen."_

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

_°**eine Eule kommt beim Fenster herein geflogen, lässt einen Brief auf Linas Schoß fallen und verschwindet wieder°**_

_"Linchen, mein Liebes,_

_Warte nicht auf mich. Werd nach Bine noch bei Alysha vorbeischauen. Kann spät werden, oder auch früh :)_

_Kuss_

_Pads"_

Pffff...Frauenheld!

_"Spach hier jemand von mir?"_

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WER VERDAMMT HAT LOCKHART HIER REINGELASSEN!

_°**allgemeines unschuldiges gepfeif°**_

Du weißt wer es war, oder, Sevi?

_"Bitte verwenden Sie nicht diesen Namen."_

Gut, Sevi. Dann sag mal wer es war.

_"Ich weiß nicht was Sie meinen, Miss Fenwick."_

Nein? Nun gut. Wie wäre es, wenn ich dich zurück zu Joanne bringe, damit sie deiner Rolle im nächten Band noch etwas mehr _Bedeutung_ zukommen lassen kann. Einen hübschen Abgang, zum Beispiel.

_"Unterstehen Sie sich!"_

Also?

_**Stille.**_

Ich warte...

_"Es war Miss Blacks Idee, zufrieden?"_

_"Petze!"_

_"Lieber eine Petze, dafür aber am Leben."_

_"Typisch Slytherin!"_

Ruhe! Jo, du kümmerst dich jetzt darum, dass Lockhart wieder verschwindet, aber schnell, wenn ich bitten darf!

_"Von mir aus..." °**Jo zieht Zauberstab und jagt Lockhart auf der Wohnung°**_

Wie die Kinder!

_"Wem sagen Sie das, Miss Fenwick, wem sagen Sie das."_

Albus, wie schön!

_"Zitronendrops?"_

Nein, danke.

_"Dürfte ich mir dann etwas von den herrlich duftenden, geschmacklichen Freuden des Kräuterwunders auf ihrem Feuer genehmigen?"_

Wie bitte?

_"Ob ich einen Tee trinken darf."_

Oh, ja natürlich.

_"Danke. Zu freundlich."_

Bitte, bitte.

Also, wo war ich vor all diesen Unterbrechungen? Ach ja: bei den Autoren, denen es mal genau so ging, wie mir jetzt. Nun gut, vielleicht nicht genau so, denn ich bezweifle stark, dass ihre Figuren sie genauso in den Wahnsinn trieben. So gesehen hat die Schreibblockade vielleicht wirklich was mir der Psyche zu tun. In meinem Fall zumindest.

_"Ich wusste schon immer, dass du krank bist."_

Ach, James, wie nett. Willst du was?

_"Wo ist Pads hin?"_

Ich nehme an er ist noch bei Bine. Warum?

_"Mir ist langweilig."_

Warum gehst du nicht zu Lily?

_"Die hat mich aus dem Zimmer geworfen."_

Wundert mich nicht.

_"Ha ha. Wie komisch, Lina."_

Red mal mit Jo darüber. Vielleicht hat die noch ein paar Tipps.

_"Das glaube ich weniger."_

Probieren geht über studieren. Und in Zweifelsfall: sie hat noch ein paar Quidditchhefte.

_"Echt?"_

Jap.

_"Schon überredet."_

Ich beneide alle Autoren, die eine Schreibblockade haben, und sich nicht mit einem Haufen Verrückter herumschlagen müssen, wirklich!

_"Vielleicht wären sie etwas ausgeglichener, wenn du ihnen in deinen Geschichten mehr Platz geben würdest."_

Sieh an, der Herr Professor ist wieder da.

_"Ja. Eben angekommen. Und wie ich sehe ist das Haus wieder voll."_

Ja Moony. Nur Sirius ist ausgeflogen, und Lockhart _raus_geflogen.

_"Kann ich sehr gut verstehen."_

Und ich sitze hier und kann nicht schreiben.

_"Interessant. Und was tust du gerade?"_

Schreiben.

_"Aha."_

Aber nicht das, was ich will.

_"Imperius Fluch?"_

Merlin, nein! Nur Schreibblockade.

_"Oh."_

Aber ein Haufen kranker Ideen.

_"Nun, das ist nichts sonderlich neues."_

Nein, bitte nicht du auch noch!

_"Entschuldige. Ich wollte dich nicht kränken."_

Zu spät.

_"Vielleicht kennt Poppy ein Mittel gegen Schreibblockade."_

Remus, Schreibblockade ist keine Krankheit. Wobei, wenn man sich die Beschreibung ansieht...

_"Ich hörte Ablenkung soll helfen."_

Und wie soll ich die hier finden?

_"Wir könnten Schach spielen."  
_

Merlin, du weißt, dass ich das nicht kann!

_"Oder ich lese dir was vor."_

Oh ja! Mir hat schon ewig lange keiner mehr was vorgelesen!

_"Wie wäre es mit Szymborskas Gedichten? Die magst du doch so gerne."_

Du bist ein Engel, Moony. **_°knuddel°_**

_"Schon gut, schon gut. Ich hol dann mal das Buch und warte im Schlafzimmer auf dich."_

Oh Merlin, wie sich das anhört!

_"Du verbringst eindeutig zu viel Zeit mit Padfoot."_

Schon möglich.

_"Lass dir nicht zu viel Zeit, sonst überlege ich es mir vielleicht noch anders."_

Das lasse ich sicher nicht zu. Ich schreib nur noch den Schluss, dann komm ich.

Nun, wie ihr seht können Schreibblockaden auch zu was gut sein. Ich geh jetzt mal Gedichten lauschen :) Hoffe die Schreibblockade löst sich bald (auch wenn einige sich jetzt denken "Nein, bitte nicht!" °gg° Ihr seid in Severus' Gesellschaft.) damit ich wieder meiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung nachgehen kann.

Um es zum Abschluss mit Szymborskas Worten zu sagen:

_**Freude am Schreiben**_

_**Möglichkeit des Erhaltens**_

_**Rache der sterblichen Hand**_

Rache klingt doch gut, oder? **_°muhaha°_**

Na dann, auf bald! _**°wink°** _

Übrigens: Reviews sollen auch gegen Schreibblockade helfen ;)


End file.
